The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An increasing number of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are equipped with cameras. This makes them increasingly valuable to individuals and businesses. One of the issues with mobile devices that include cameras is that when multiple images of the same object are captured over time, it can be difficult to analyze changes in the objects because the images may not have been captured at the same distance or angle. Thus, changes in the objects that may appear to have occurred based upon the images may not have actually occurred.